


Anything For You

by onekingdomonce



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blow Jobs, Literally Zero Plot, M/M, PWP, Soft Kisses, because i'm trash for them, honestly idk what this is, i just like the idea of damen making laurent come until he's an actual puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: “Damen,” Laurent says, “please.” He places his hands on Damen’s chest, but instead of pushing him back he runs his hands above his shoulders, spreading his palms out across the curved muscles.“I can't,” he says, his voice unsteady. “I can’t again.” Despite his words, and how close it was since his last release, Damen feels Laurent’s cock stir beneath his.“You can,” Damen says gently. He leans forward and kisses his lips softly, so softly. He presses another kiss on the corner of his mouth before reaching towards his hair, tucking a stray piece behind his ear. His mouth follows the path of his fingers as he kisses his earlobe. “I love making you feel good,” he whispers into his ear before taking his lobe between his lips.“I…” Laurent starts, but his voice trails off into a whimper as Damen rocks his body onto his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this needs clarification, but I'm putting it out there so it's clear. I hope this isn't taken as non consensual in any way, because Damen would never do something that Laurent didn't want. Laurent's hesitancy wasn't at all because he didn't want it, his body was just spent because he had already come twice. Hope you get the picture I'm painting and that it doesn't get misconstrued.

“ _Damen_.”

His name is the only sound in the room, a broken gasp from Laurent’s lips. Laurent is on his back, the weight of his body resting shakily on his elbows so he can watch Damen. He grasps at the sheets, tugging them into his fingers and twisting them in fists as his chest rises and falls.

Damen responds with another slow lick up the side of Laurent’s shaft. He rubs at his thighs gently, kneading his fingers into the straining muscles as he presses soft kisses along Laurent’s cock, hot and throbbing beneath his lips. He licks at the pre cum forming on the tip, slowly at first, feeling Laurent’s body writhe beneath his touch. He wraps his fingers around the base gently before lapping at the head, the skin smooth on his tongue.

“ _Damen_ ,” Laurent repeats, his name falling breathlessly from his mouth. His eyes are glazed, his cheeks still fresh with the slight flush lingering from his earlier release, when Damen had taken him tenderly, pressing into Laurent slowly until he spilled onto the sheets beneath them.

Damen places his hands on Laurent’s sides and rubs his thumbs in slow circles, his fingers pressing into the dip of his hips. He keeps his eyes on Laurent’s mouth, slightly parted and wet, as he takes the head of Laurent’s cock in his mouth.

Laurent makes a sweet sound, a quiet exhale as his head falls to the side. Damen tightens his lips around Laurent and begins to suck lightly, his tongue running around him lazily. He lavishes his attention on the head of Laurent’s cock for a few minutes, bobbing his head slowly as his lips drag against the skin. He then grabs onto Laurent’s hips in a tighter, more precise hold and takes all of Laurent in his mouth in one smooth, practiced slide.

Laurent breathes out slowly at the feeling of Damen’s warm mouth wrapped around his entire cock. His toes curl into the bedding, and Damen feels him shudder as he drags his lips up his length slowly, his fingers gripping the base. He keeps a steady pace with his mouth, applying a tight pressure with his lips before running his tongue along the skin soothingly after. He feels the tightening in Laurent’s body as he gets close, and he starts to rear back.

Damen lifts his eyes to Laurent’s as he pulls his mouth off of his cock with a pop. He feels his lips curve upwards when Laurent makes a sound of frustration, his hips tilting up towards Damen mindlessly. Damen leans forward and presses a quick kiss to his stomach, right above his faint trail of hair before sitting back up. He then sticks one of his own fingers in his mouth and sucks around himself, covering his finger in his saliva. His eyes are on Laurent’s the entire time, steady and unwavering. Laurent is still resting on his elbows, his chest rising with shallow, ragged breaths. His own eyes are hooded, the blue very dark as he watches Damen slide his finger out of his mouth, then lower his face once again.

Damen runs a hand under Laurent’s body, his palm gliding across the toned muscles, his damp skin soft under Damen’s callused fingers. He settles just bellow Laurent’s waist and lifts his weight slightly. Before Laurent registers the slight shift in position, Damen takes Laurent back into his mouth, at the same time sliding his finger into Laurent’s tight heat.

Laurent lets out a strangled sound as he falls back on the bed, all strength in his body giving out. Damen presses Laurent to the back of his throat and moans around him, his entire body thrumming with the delicious fullness of Laurent in his mouth, coupled with his skin hot and tight around his finger. He presses himself slightly deeper until it reached his knuckle, and then he begins to move.

Damen slides his mouth back slowly before pressing forward, his teeth grazing the skin in a gentle streak. He creates a slow rhythm, moving his mouth and his finger in sync with one another. Laurent’s mouth falls open at the sensation Damen creates on both sides, but no sound comes out. Just silent pants as his shoulders sink back into the bedding.

Damen continues his ministration, relishing in the way the usual restraint Laurent holds over his body gives over to the pleasure Damen brings him. He lifts his eyes to Laurent, the planes and curves of his face beautiful and clear with the sensation spreading throughout his nimble body. His open, abandoned look of pleasure causes Damen to moan around Laurent’s cock, and the vibration sends a tremor throughout Laurent’s body.

Laurent’s eyes open just as his back arches off the bed, and he is coming in Damen’s mouth, his body shaking with the roughness of his release. Damen never ceases his fingers movements as he sucks Laurent through it, making small sounds of pleasure as Laurent empties himself onto Damen’s tongue.

Damen rises from his knees as he runs his tongue out, licking the salty remains of Laurent from his lips. He lowers himself to the bed and crawls toward Laurent, hovering over him and admiring the supple way he looks. His eyes are closed again as if leaving them open takes too much of his already spent energy. This was the second round of pleasure that Damen dragged from Laurent tonight, and it showed through the panting, boneless state of his body. His limbs are sprawled out on the sheets, his body hardly moving from his breathing. He lies there with his eyes shut, his lips slightly parted. He looks so fragile like this, over sensitized and breathless.

Damen lowers himself and presses a soft kiss to Laurent’s chest, a light brush of lips on skin. He keeps his face on Laurent’s warm skin, breathing in his clean scent, lightly mixed with sweat. He runs his tongue out before parting his lips, sucking down on the sensitive flesh, long enough for a bruise to form. He moves his lips up Laurent’s neck, his nose running along his skin as he goes. “Laurent,” he whispers, sweeping his tongue across the dip of his collarbone. 

“ _Mmm_.” 

Damen shifts himself so he is directly aligned with Laurent, thighs against thighs, chest on chest. The touch of their skin is warm, and the heat spreads throughout Damen’s body. “I love how you taste,” he whispers, his warm breath hitting Laurent’s flushed neck. He runs a hand down Laurent’s front, his fingers feeling the rise and fall of Laurent’s body beneath his own. He starts to rub at the side of his hipbone, and it no longer just feels like a soothing caress. It feels like a purpose.

“Damen,” Laurent says, “please.” He places his hands on Damen’s chest, but instead of pushing him back he runs his hands above his shoulders, spreading his palms out across the curved muscles.

“I can't,” he says, his voice unsteady. “I can’t again.” Despite his words, and how close it was since his last release, Damen feels Laurent’s cock stir beneath his.

“You can,” Damen says gently. He leans forward and kisses his lips softly, so softly. He presses another kiss on the corner of his mouth before reaching towards his hair, tucking a stray piece behind his ear. His mouth follows the path of his fingers as he kisses his earlobe. “I love making you feel good,” he whispers into his ear before taking his lobe between his lips.

“I…” Laurent starts, but his voice trails off into a whimper as Damen rocks his body onto his.

Laurent’s grip on Damen’s shoulders tightens as Damen moves his body smoothly, his hips sliding into Laurent’s. He lowers his face, resting his forehead on top of Laurent’s as he begins to move his body in a steady pace, their cocks sliding against each other. Their faces are close, so that all that is in focus is each other’s eyes, light blue against warm brown. Laurent’s breath sweeps across Damen’s mouth in shallow pants as he runs his palms down Damen’s back, rising and falling over the strong curves, the bulging muscles. 

Damen presses a light kiss on Laurent’s cheek, punctuating it with a thrust of his hips. He switches to his other cheek and lets his lips linger there slightly longer, pressing himself firmly between Laurent’s thighs, their cocks hard against one another. Damen keeps himself where he is and begins to circle his hips, his cock rubbing against Laurent’s, lightly skimming his balls. He lowers his face marginally, placing feather soft kisses along his skin in time with the gentle movements of his body. 

“ _Like that_ ,” Laurent says, the words strained and breathless in Damen’s ear.

Damen smiles against Laurent’s shoulder, the slow curve of his lips brushing against Laurent’s skin. He angles his head slightly so it is between his neck and shoulder, and he settles his face on the warm skin there, his mouth on Laurent’s steady pulse. 

His lips linger there, open and wet. He begins to suck, increasing the suctioning pressure of his lips as he feels Laurent stiffen beneath him.

“Let go,” he whispers. 

Laurent’s hold on Damen tightens, and his body trembles as a helpless sound leaves his lips, a cluster of Veretian words that Damen hardly hears over his pounding heart.

Damen lowers himself onto his side, his weight resting on his elbow as he casts his eyes over Laurent, simply enjoying the spectacle of Laurent completely speechless, pliant and lithe. 

His own erection, intentionally ignored in favor of pleasing Laurent is pressed uncomfortably between them, and Laurent’s eyes slightly open at the feeling of it on his thigh. “I can do nothing about that, even if I wanted to,” he mumbles. 

Damen smiles, feeling helplessly pleased. “This was about you,” he says, his voice warm. “But how will you go about your usual forms of cleanliness?” he asks with a tilt of his head, his voice teasing.

Laurent’s turns his head to face Damen, his chest still heaving from his body’s exertion. “That is what you are here for.” 

Damen’s smile only grows, the fine pleasure of tending to Laurent as sweet and exhilarating as it had been their first night together, the second time. The slower, gentler time. Much like tonight. 

He lifts himself into a sitting position, intent on getting a towel to wipe Laurent down. Before rising from the bed, he runs his knuckles down Laurent’s face, his heart warming when he leans into his touch. Damen leans forward and presses a chaste kiss onto his lips before pushing himself off the bed. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com


End file.
